We propose to study in four communities of Peru the factors affecting lower fertility in women, particularly women's roles outside the family. We believe that knowledge about what makes smaller families salient to women has important implications for policy -- if we are ever to go "beyond family planning" in population programs. Across cultures, evidence strongly suggests that lower fertility is correlated with higher rates of female participation in education and the workforce. But we know little of what lies behind the aggregate data. Small, pointed studies concentrated at the individual level may reveal more exactly the conditions which motivate women to have smaller families. Such information would be valuable to policymakers in the public health and in other fields in deciding where to concentrate efforts and funding in population programs. The study also will attempt to pioneer new methods for interviewing Indian, peasant and lower-class women, combining techniques of survey research with projective and photographic methods used by anthropologists.